There is a need for a new method for insuring secure connection between the elements of a two-element fastener. The elements need to be capable of being locked against turning, relative to each other. Furthermore, it should not be necessary to search for a particular position in which locking can take place. Locking should be possible at any relative rotational relationship of the two fastener elements.